


Vent 3

by SamThatWriter



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Kudos: 2





	Vent 3

It beats. Harder and harder in my chest. 

It can't seem to stop. 

My heart beats louder and louder. 

My sobs echo the room, but my heart drowns them out. 

She can hear. Everyone can hear. 

I let out another choked sob. 

My heart rides up my throat. I gag. 

It rides up again. 

I try to let out a scream, but my voice is crushed. 

My jaw snaps and my heart falls out of my mouth. 

The last thing I feel is embarrassment. 

She saw all that.


End file.
